


A New Home

by Crazyartdad



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Gorillaz
Genre: Boogie man and Evangelist and portrayed as humans, Demons, Family Drama, Ghosts, M/M, ahs au, domestic AU, family au, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: “Let's hear the story from your side now” The counselor asked Stuart with a cautious look taking note of the distant body language as he clung close to the other side of the couch.“We pretty much heard it a thousand times…” His shallow voice rumbling in his chest“I'm trying to fix this, if you just bloody participated-”“Mr. Niccals if you'd like this to work I suggest you wait, calmly, till your husband is willing to share his feelings”“He pretty much shared em when he sliced my fuckin arm!”





	1. Chapter 1

“Let's hear the story from your side now” The counselor asked Stuart with a cautious look taking note of the distant body language as Stuart clung close to the other side of the couch.

“We pretty much heard it a thousand times…” he speaks in a shallow voice.

“I'm trying to fix this, if you just bloody participated-”

“Mr. Niccals if you'd like this to work I suggest you wait, calmly, till your husband is willing to share his feelings”

“He pretty much shared em when he sliced my fuckin arm!” he spat while showing the scaring mark across his arm, disfiguring his tattoo across the middle.

“Mr. Niccals..” The counselor warns causing Murdoc to relieve a heavy sigh, sinking into the couch.

It's been a steady hour of their session and it felt to all of them once again that, nothing's going nowhere, As the counselor adjusted her glasses she sets her notepad down to look at Stuart, folding her hands gently in her lap.

“What did you do that day, what happened beforehand?”

Stuart eyes her with a glaze of grief and anger in his now void like eyes, debating whether or not to answer her. He could, not say anything. He could just settle in a silent car ride home to fall in the new trend of hiding from everyone. Wait until after dinner to fall asleep on the couch.

“Stuart?”

“... I got up that Morning to go to a doctor's appointment” he said, breaking his oath of silence.

“Was this the Doctor for your eyes?”

“Yea..” he says thinking back to the doctor inspecting his eyes that day, prescribing him new meds and answering various sorts of questions till it made his head spin.

“And how are your eyes doing? Are you dealing well after the accident?”

“Well...two 8 ball fractures ain't nofink but it's alright…” he mumbled twitching his fingers.

Murdoc watched the pair talk one on one, finally relieved to hear something out of the other.

“Noodle was at school, she had about another hour before I had ta pick her up n Murdoc didn't answer me about lunch..so I figured I he’d back home for a bit of practice.”

“You're a pianist correct?”

“Yeah I used to play competitively, now I just play..for fun and stuff”

“They said you called the cops?, did things get physical?” she asks

“Did shit get physical, what the fuck do you think?” Murdoc asks under his breath in spite.

“I heard noises, I thought I was bein robbed, so I called them when I first got home, went upstairs n..” he doesn't think he’ll ever forget the scene, no matter how much he tried to drink to forget the imagine of that chick riding him in their bed, it still haunts him at night, it's even gone as far to keep him up for days as the bags under his eyes made it apparent he hasn't slept.

“My friends always told me you were gonna cheat, I just figured you loved me enough, did-I what did I do?, Am I just that ugly now? Are my eyes that freakish that you can't even stomach the thought of me? What the hell did I do?” Stuart asks through sobs.

Murdoc jolts upright at the sound and places a hand on Stuart's arm to comfort him, only to have it smacked away, facing the mean red streaks running down his face. The Bluenette cowers away even more so, wiping his face with the sleeve of his coat. The counselor offers a tissue as she turns to Niccals.

“Would you like to add anything Mr Niccals?” she says in a soft voice.

“ Your not ugly, it's a change but it's nothing bad Stu...I-”

“Can we call it?, we gotta pick up Noodle” Stuart spits interrupting Murdoc.

“ May he finished speaking?”

“ No its ok, lets...lets just call it..

 

Ten minutes ticked by before they officially were able to leave, having to agree to try any exercises she might have given them as homework that would likely be left untouched till the next session. The walk out of the building with silent, same as the walk through the parking lot as well as the drive. Stuart spent the majority of the time with his head down or fixated out the window till Murdoc spoke up, thrusting Stu out of his day dream.

“Stuart…..I love you, but..”

“...”

“If you want a divorce, i'll do it. I don't want too but if it'll make you happy…” He looks to his husband with eyes trying to hide his worry, his voice failing him.

“Is...that what you want?”

“....no” Stuart says finally breaking the fear rising in Murdoc's chest.

“I just..I want to know why”

“...I don't know”

“You don't know? Mudz this why I cant , You have to give me more then that” Stuart says jolting his gaze to him with his void like eyes, eyebrows knitting in worry

“Id fucking tell you if I could!”

“ You would think, womanizing a fucking student, you'd have some knowledge to what you were doing” Mumbling the sentence under his breath Murdoc grabs his hand firmly to catch his attention once more.

“Stuart, we've been married for how long. I don't tell anybody shit cept you, you know about my dad, my jail time, my drinking, and what did you say to me.”

“..No”

“Stuart”

“Don't pull this shit on me..” he shot back yanking away his hand only to have them both grabbed again persistently.

“What did you say in your vow?” his voice low, littered with anxiety

“.....I don't care..”

“And what did I say?”

“......”

“I'll be there for you and no one else” He says finishing the sentence, each word hitting deeper into the other's brain.

 

Silence

It seemed to be the only normal thing anymore, as they sat in their car ignoring the ongoing noise of busybodies outside the vehicle. A single fat teardrop splattered on their hands as Stuart began to, once more, be wracked with sobs. This seemed to be the only thing normal, that is until he allowed Murdoc to hold him for the first time in months.

“ We just need a new start”


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart and Murdoc move out for a fresh start, much to Noodles distaste.

“But I liked our house” Noodle says grudgingly as she stares out the window of their packed car. 

“I know you did, I'm sorry..But look at the bright side! The house is huge and you'll have such a great room to move around!” says father number one enthusiastically as he untangles a particularly nasty knot of blue locks.

The jeep roared as it made its way down the highway, Noodle cautiously holding onto Katsu to distract herself from the dreaded mood she was about to face.

“....We have our own pool? Won't that be fun?” Murdoc adds to the conversation, hoping to turn the attitude around.

“I gotta pee”

“Don't really know where ya want me to stop kid” Murdoc grunted as he fixed his eyes back to the road.

“I don't understand why you guys couldn't work out your problems at home..”She whispered objectively messing with the tag around Katsu’s studded collar.

The car became quiet save for the rumble of engine life and running pavement beneath the wheels that Stuart spoke up to change the subject.

“Hey California! Fresh air, clean out all our lungs hu? Even better new school~” He says looking back at her, ruined eyes peering over sunglasses to save him from the blinding sun.

“FUN” She shouts sarcastically

“Thank Satan we named you Noodle then the other one” Murder speaks groggily. 

“AND that is? Noodle taunted

 

“Sunny side up” Stuart said with a smirk looking over to the smile forming on Mudz face.

“...I hate both of you”

Murdoc then gives a laugh of approval before reaching for the others hand. Stuart lingers a second before slipping his away, giving him an apologetic look till he gazes at the window to the new view of the city.  
***************************************************

“Beautiful American Victorian!, six bedrooms four baths! all original fixtures kindly restored by the late owner's”

“How the hell are we affording this?” Stuart mutters to Murdoc as the saleswoman jabbers on

“Don't worry your pretty self luv~” He whispers back in approval

“Real Tiffany fixtures and rose wood flooring!, the late owners were such dashing types. They remind me about of the lot of you, course minus the child!” she Boasts on

“Gay?” Stuart asks questions

‘Oh! Yes yes!, you get a lot of that down here in L.A, um where were you from again?” The realtor probes noisy

“West London, tryin out a few things”Murdoc pipes up with charisma.

“London! How Nice!”

Rolling her eyes Noodle releases Katsu to the new home to do a bit of exploring herself leaving her anxiety ridden dad to fend for himself against this new conversation stand off. The floors creaked as she strutted along the hallway, judging the green vintage wallpaper, wondering if she could really call this her home. It smelled, off. Not bad, just something she would smell when she visited grandma's house back in Crokey, listing to the records plays as the smell of peppermint tea flooded the house. 

Maybe I could pick out a room She thought before Katsu interrupted her thoughts with repetitive meowing.

“Noodle, Luv? Look what hes yelling at please?” Murdoc asks from the kitchen  
She gives a sigh of annoyance before following order, trudging down the hallway till she finds katsu clawing at a door under the stairs. She cocks her head to the side lifting the dual colored lenses from her face before stepping to the door. It took a few hard tugs before the handle broke free, earning a curse from the other. Yet before she turns away to leave the problem be the door opens slowly with a breath stalling creak.

Is it colder or is it just me? She questions, staring into the black pit of the basement stairwell. It felt statistic, like the time Murdoc rubbed a balloon along her hair during a carnival or when she touched one of those electric balls in a Spencer's shop.

“Hey! Katsu!” She yelps suddenly, while her cat descended the steps, quickly following after the furry beast.

She stalls midway, looking to the brick wall molded from years of neglect till she eyes the water heater in all it's rusted glory. She made note of all the possibilities of it giving out. Along with other problems the house might hold before she hears another distinctive meow further into the clutter filled level below.

“Baby, what ya doin?” Noodle bellows into the darkness.

Searching around she finds a switch to better search for her missing cat. She spots a heavily aided wine cabinet she suspects Murdoc would be happy to find, along with piles of junk she could barely take note of. She takes tentative steps along the cement, mindful of the cracks she could trip over before something else catches her eye.

A Studebaker turntable, a stunning record player left to rot in a black pit covered in a layer of dust.

“How awful..”she quips running her fingers along the dusted mess, creating marks along the smooth wood. Looking to the side she notices vintage classics in all genres leaving abandoned as much as everything else in the storage lot. Mostly jazz, but she figures with this thing. She could put good use to her record collection.

Crash!

“Ugh Katsu!” She shouts startled at the glass shattered from the bolting feline. Promising to come back later she gives the Player a few pats before returning upstairs to see how the standoff went.  
******************************************************

“You said something about there being a study for me to work at home?”

“Yes! You're a Psychologist?”  
“Psychiatrist, go big or go home right?” he says earning a jab from the Bluenette.

“Fascinating, yes yes, How nice. Spending some time with the family” she says sipping from her cup of tea the male prepared

“I ...I'm sorry, I just don't understand why this house is so cheap, Mudz?” He says looking to the Satanist with worry.

“Well,...according to law, I do have to tell you history of the house, the last owners?”

“God they didn't die did they?” Stuart says jokingly.

‘Yes both of them, Murder suicide,Sold them the house myself. Such a travesty those two, they seemed so nice”

While she looked to her cup sadly the others stared at her in disbelief silently questioning themselves and each other if this really seemed like the right idea. 

‘There..there is a nice ranch house an hour out of town , but it's doubled the price of this”

“Where did it happen?” Noodle ask suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Katsu lying lazily in her arms.

“Basement, both of them”

“We’ll take it” She says giving a smile to her repairing family.


	3. I'M Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc gets shot down, yet again.

Standing in the doorway he watches as Stuart holds a cigarette between his lips moving around various keyboards to the closet, debating on which one to keep out for late night inspiration.

“Think maybe we should save that for later?” He finally says bringing the other out of his own thoughts.

‘I mean , it is getting late and you do need your sleep.”

“Jus alotta do, I do one thing then I find out I need to do five other things” He says setting the keyboard down between a chair and end table while Murdoc flops onto the bed.  
“I'm worried about Noodle, It seems like Katsu is the only one she hangs out with” Stuart mutters his concerns grabbing the cigarette from his lips, releasing a cloud of smoke.

‘She's a smart Lass, i'm sure she can talk to people”

“Mudz” He says looking back to the other

He sits up from his spot on the bed to reach of the other's hand. Turning Stuart around he massages up the musicians arm, rotating his thumbs ever so gently while the other was too dazed to worry.

“She’ll be fine, she's a little distant but she's tough, ok? she’ll make the right friends when they treat her right, right now though..” He says voicing his concerns while starting on the other arm.

“You need to relax, this move. Right now? Is the best thing we can do, not only for ourselves but for Noodle, Hell even for the fucking cat” Murdoc says with a chuckle dragging his finger along the silver band hugging his finger.

Stuart takes another glance at the man's actions before pulling away leaving him to stall his actions with disappointment. He runs a hand through his hair before taking another drag of his fag while he makes his way to the door mumbling something about unpacking downstairs.

Its honestly hard He thinks 

Especially when you love him this much.

He pauses in the doorway looking back at the solemn look on the others face.

“I appreciate that your trying….Im trying too…”


End file.
